My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Five years ago, tomorrow, the former members of Gravity 5 had graduated from Brewster High School. It was also the day that the band had went their seperate ways. Zander and Stevie made a pact. Which one broken it and how will it affect them? Will their friendship be over forever? Why do I keep asking so many questions? ZEVIE!
1. Chapter 1

**I've read that there is a movie kind of like this? But I've never seen it nor heard of it. So I hope you guys like this because it will be a pretty romantic story, and I'll try to fit comedy if I can, I'm not really a comedic person, but I'll try. :) Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Five years ago, tomorrow, the former band members of Gravity 5 had graduated from Brewster High School. It was also they day when the band had went their separate ways.

Kacey Simon had been excepted to NYU and majored in Fashion Design, where she is now dressing celebrities for awards shows and performances. She is one of the world's most famous designers. She has her own line of clothing called Nique Wear by Kacey Simon.

Kevin Reed and Nelson Baxter had separated as well, the two joined at the hips since birth was torn apart as well, but still were best friends.

Kevin went to UCLA to learn the art of video game designing. He learned how to create the storylines, draw them, and animate them to make the characters move. He has a few popular gaming series and is on the works of his own company.

Nelson went to Yale University to study Anthropology. It was really odd to know that nelson wanted to become a therapist, but he was happy and decided that being a therapist what he needed if he wanted to help people with their problems. Odd right?

Stevie Baskara had went to UNC Chapel Hill in North Carolina on a Performing Art scholarship. She studied Studio Music, how to mess around with things while a singer was recording because we all knew that most singer's voices were computer alternated. Not all of them, but most of them. She also studied directing, acting, and writing. And is working on making her own production studios.

And finally, Zander Robbins had went to Florida State to study in Musical Arts. He has recorded a few songs but is still waiting to get his name out in the world. He wanted to be known for his talent and dedication to music and couldn't wait to see how his music could change people's lives.

* * *

Stevie was really lonely, and seeing that her High School reunion was coming up soon didn't really help the fact that her friends had changed. She has changed. She'd been having some money issues and so her studio production process was going very slowly.

She would always remember the good times she had with her old friends. Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, Grace, and most of all, Zander. Zander Robbins has been her best friend since they were in pre-school and now she barely hears anything about him except his music is career is taking off.

Buying Kacey's clothes wouldn't make her feel any closer to her old friend. Playing Kevin's video games wouldn't do the same, and buying Zander's new songs on iTunes wasn't going bring him to her. Although she missed all of her friends deeply. So deeply, that she would cry herself to sleep at night, realizing how lonely and vulnerable she was.

It was time to do something about it. She read that Kacey was back in California for the reunion and Stevie decided that it was time to make a call. To Kacey.

"Hello?" Kacey answered.

"Hi, is this Kacey?" Stevie asked.

"Yes? May I ask who I am speaking with?" Kacey asked in a polite tone.

"Does the name Stevie Baskara, ring a bell?" Stevie responded. She laughed at the squeal coming from the other end of the phone call. Kacey was still doing that?

"Stevie! Oh my goodness it's so nice to hear from you," Kacey cheered.

Stevie just chuckled, "Yea. I know the reunion is tomorrow which is why you came back from New York. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some coffee or something. If it's the right time."

"Of course it is. I'm canceling all my plans as we speak. Where should we meet?" She asked.

"How about the café that you and I used to go to?" Stevie suggested.

"Yes! I am there. I'll see you in ten minutes."

And with that, the two hung up and Stevie was ready to go see her old friend. She grabbed her car keys, walked outside the door to her car, and was off.

* * *

"I missed you so much Stevie!" Kacey said, taking a seat in front of her best friend. Stevie smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"I missed you too. We were all over the place," Stevie claimed.

"I know. Kevin's in LA. I was in New York, Nelson was in Massachusetts, you were in North Carolina and who knows where Zander was?"

The two girls broke out into a few giggles, about the excitement over how long it's been since they last seen each other.

"So how are you?" Stevie asked, "I saw your clothes at the mall and I just had to get it. This is actually your shirt I'm wearing," She said, showing Kacey the navy blue, lace tank top which was covered with a leather jacket, also of Nique Wear.

"I knew you would like it. You were the inspiration for it, I just added a few Kacey touches to it," Kacey laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I inspired you Kacey Simon," Stevie smiled. The two were quiet for a few more seconds when Kacey brought up the reunion.

"So are you ready for the reunion tomorrow?"

Stevie shook her head, "No. I'm really nervous."

"Oh c'mon Stevie. You have nothing to worry about. We get to see Kevin and Nelson!" She cheered, which had then formed into a smirk.

"What?" Stevie asked.

"And you get to see Zander?" Kacey sang.

Just the mention of Zander's name brought a red tint to Stevie's face. Kacey remembers that she used to have a huge crush on him in highschool. She never did try to show it, but Kacey spoke Girl while Stevie spoke Burp, so she had no idea until Kacey brought it up and she had thought about it.

"Kacey, that was five years ago."

"I don't care. Did you know that he liked you back?" Kacey asked. This made Stevie's cheeks even redder, which brought a large smile to Zander's face.

"Did you know that Kevin had a crush on you?" Stevie asked, failing at an attempt to change the subject.

"Stevie, the whole world knew that. Just like the world knows that you and Zander were freaking madly in love with each other," Kacey commented, "Don't think I didn't know about your little pact."

"What little pact?" Stevie asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what pact I'm talking about," Kacey responded. And it was true, Stevie knew exactly what she was talking about, but there was also stuff that Kacey didn't know.

* * *

_It was five years ago, the day before the last day of high school. Stevie and Zander had just admitted their feeling's for each other._

_"Stevie, you don't know how much I love you!" Zander fussed, still a little frustrated over the small argument that the two best friends had gotten into._

_"Then why didn't you tell me before? We wouldn't be where we are now if you would've told me," Stevie cried. Zander's jaw clenched, gritting his teeth together._

_"Why don't you tell me?" Zander commented._

_"Tell you what?" Stevie asked._

_"You love me too, don't you? I can tell, everybody could tell except for you, so you claim. Please, just say that you love me too," Zander begged her._

_Stevie wiped away another tear, "I do love you. I always have. Since we've been friends, I've cared about you. But my love for you has just grown stronger than just friends. I am jealous when you flirt with girl who aren't me, even when you mess with Kacey. And you don't how much I've been beating my brains out, trying to figure out how to tell you that I love you."_

_Zander walked over in front of her, calmed down. He caressed her cheek and wiped away the last tear that rolled down her face slowly. Then he pulled her in for a strong and loving embrace._

_"Stevie? Will you marry me?" He asked._

_Stevie laughed and looked at his face. She then realized that he wasn't kidding, "Are you serious?"_

_"Yes Stevie. I am. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. We together for most of our lives anyway, why stop now? We love each other," Zander explained._

_"Zander, we're too young," Stevie claimed._

_"I don't care. I want to see you, walk down the aisle in a white gown. I want to slip a ring on your left ring finger. I want to say the words 'I do' to committing my whole life to you. I want you to say them back to me. I want to call you Mrs. Robbins and carry you through the door of our new house, where we could raise our own kids. Do you not want the same thing?" He asked._

_"I do, Zander. But, I just don't want to go too fast. We haven't done anything that involves us being in a relationship. If we have? The it wasn't real. Those times, we were just friends who were vulnerable and broken. Looking for a shoulder to cry on," Stevie explained._

_"Please?" Zander begged._

_"I'll make you a deal, in five years, if neither of us are married and we still have this? I will marry you," Stevie responded. _

_Zander looked down and shook his head, "You're right. We are moving way too fast."_

_"So is that a deal?" Stevie asked._

_Zander smiled and shook Stevie's hands, "Just let me do one thing."_

_He pulled her into him and planted a kiss on her lips._

* * *

"You know what?" Stevie asked Kacey, "Maybe going to this reunion isn't such a bad thing after all."

"That's my girl," Kacey said, patting herself on the back. She knew pulling the whole Stevie and Zander love card would do the trick and change Stevie's doubt about going.

And she was right, it did work.

* * *

**Next Chapter soon! Don't forget to check out my story 'Hitching'! Thanks guys and reviews are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews on my story! I am really thankful and you guys are the reason that I love writing! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Stevie and Kacey got ready for the reunion. They spent all day finding a new outfit, shoes. They got their hair done and nails done and were off to meet everyone at Brewster High.

"I feel like I'm soaking in my own sweat," Stevie admitted.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You look great, and who knows what everybody else is going to look like. We haven't seen them in five years. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it is!" Kacey exclaimed.

"I know. I don't know why I am acting like this. I'm twenty-freakin'-three years old. I should act like it," Stevie said. Kacey laughed and locked arms with her old best friend and walked through the doors of the Brewster Highschool Gym. Stevie was shaking, she was so nervous.

"Wow, it hasn't changed," Kacey said. Stevie nodded and looked around at all of the familiar looking people. She recognized a few of them. Kacey squealed when she saw Kevin and Nelson standing together, talking, like old times. Things seemed to be ok, at the moment, but Stevie still hadn't caught sight of Zander.

"Kevin! Nelson!" She squealed.

"Hey!" They said in unison, giving hugs to the pair of women. The blonde woman who had been socailizing with someone and turned around, grabbing onto Nelson's arm.

"Grace!" Kacey said, "Hey!"

"Hey Kacey. it's nice to see you again," She greeted, with her million dollar smile on her face. Stevie and Kacey realized that she was holding onto Nelson and then saw the huge rock on Grace's left ring finger.

"Wait a minute. You and Grace are married?" Kacey asked.

"Yep. We got married last fall," Grace responded.

"Aww. Everybody knew you two were going to end up together anyway," Kacey said.

"No, we thought Zander and Stevie were going to end up together," Nelson started, summoning a large blush to appear on Stevie's face, "Where is Zander anyway?"

"Did I just hear my name?" The familiar male voice called from behind Stevie. The group looked his way and got the answer to their question. Zander was alone, which made Stevie feel a lot better, as a matter of fact, she stopped her shaking. The group all greeted him with warm smiles on their faces and arms wide open.

Once Zander had reached Stevie. He glanced at her before wrapping his arms around her waist. He started to whisper something into her ear, but she only got the last part of it.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you," She whispered back before he pulled away. The gang had gotten to talking and catching up some more. Stevie kept noticing Zander staring at her, which made her cheeks turn red. He walked up to her and whispered to her.

"Meet me in the old band room," He whispered. She nodded and listened for a little bit before she followed Zander to the band room. As soon as she had opened the door and walked in, Zander closed it quickly, then turned around to look at a confused Stevie.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asked. Zander didn't say anything he just cupped her face, pushing back in a kiss. He had to catch her by wrapping one of is arms around her waist. She finally gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away, a bit out of breath.

"You're going to hate me," He whispered.

"Why?" She asked.

He then again pressed his lips onto hers. He flicked his tongue across the seam of her lips, hoping to rip them apart and deepen the kiss. He pulled her body up and lifted her around his hips. He started to kiss down her neck, making her wince, and the next thing they knew, the slam of a door opening and a shrill voice calling their names made Stevie jump down from Zander's hips and pay her attention to woman at the door.

"Kacey. It's not what it looks like," She started.

"It looks like you two were making out!" Kacey squealed.

"I see she is still squealing," He said.

"Does this mean? You two are?" Kacey started to asked. Stevie and Zander both shook their heads in unison and took a few steps apart from each other.

"Oh so you guys just felt hot and came in here to settle your urges?" Kacey asked.

Stevie blushed as she heard Zander mumble, "We didn't get to really finish things." Stevie started to walk out of the door and was followed by Kacey and Zander.

"We are not done talking about this!" Kacey whispered to the both of them. They met up with the old gang again as they started to ask Zander questions.

"So Mr. Rock star, how are things with you, you're career?" Nelson asked.

"It's doing good. It's not all that it's cracked up to be. I don't even know if I want to do it anymore," He responded. The guys nodded, "We know how you feel."

"So does that mean you are settling down?" Grace asked.

"Actually, yes, I am," He responded. This was when he looked at Stevie and got nervous, "I am engaged to my fiancé, Serena."

Stevie's face fell to the ground. She didn't notice Kacey looking at her with a sympathetic look on her face.

"The wedding is next month," He added.

Stevie spoke up after this, "I think, I'm going to take off. But you guys text me ok?"

"Why? You just got here?" Kevin said.

"I know, I just don't feel good. I hope we can meet up again soon," She said, and walked away. Kacey went after her, stopping her in the progress.

"Stevie, I'm so sorry," She says.

"It's not your fault. He just doesn't know how to make up his mind," Stevie responded.

"Well, here, I'm going with you," Kacey said.

Stevie shook her head, "Kacey, you don't have to." Kacey pulled out her car keys and dangled them in front of Stevie's face.

"Who's going to drive you home anyway?" She asked. She followed Stevie to Kacey's car. They left the High School Reunion and started for Kacey's apartment. Stevie was going to stay the night there and go home in the morning. The arrive shortly after leaving, her apartment wasn't far from the school. They walked up to her room and sat on her plush couch.

"He's a jerk," Kacey said.

"I know," Stevie responded.

"Why would he do this to you. He was the one who was so terrified of loosing you and then he pulls this stunt. I can't believe that. Especially since it was Zander. He'd never seem like the person to do that," She said.

"I should've taken him when I had the chance," A tear rolled out of Stevie's eye.

"I'm really sorry," Kacey apologized again.

Stevie shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"I know, I just feel really bad. You're one of my oldest and bestest friends, I hate to see this happen to you," Kacey said.

"Well, I guess, I've got to get used to it," She said. Kacey rubbed her back and they talked about this all night until they got tired enough.

Stevie was heartbroken, but talking to Kacey made her feel a little bit better.

Zander was going to pay for this.

* * *

**So I know this isn't very good right now, but I really hope you guys will like what's to come. Which includes some major sabotage!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews on my story! I am really thankful and you guys are the reason that I love writing! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Stevie woke up, a major head-ache after crying her eyes out all night long. Zander was such a d-bag to her. To make out with her and then tell her that he's engaged. She was not going to be his sloppy seconds.

If anything, his fiance was his sloppy seconds. The first thing she checked on, after finding Kacey asleep on the couch, was her phone. She had two unread messages, from Zander.

_From: Zander  
"We rlly need to tlk. Txt me bck!"_

She checks the other message before she erases them.

_From: Zander  
"Come and meet me at my apartment"_

She erases them and thinks about what to do. She could go to his apartment, possibly run into his fiance and it be all awkward, or she can go to his apartment, and everything be awkward even without his fiance there with him. Either way, it wasn't going to be the most comfortable scenario to do. But they needed to set things straight, and make things right.

She stepped out of the shower, putting on her robe, and taking the towel off of her head. She looked in the mirror and pulled out her curling iron. She curled her brunette locks, got dressed and went out the front door with Kacey's car keys and left, leaving Kacey asleep on the couch.

* * *

She had walked her brown boots up the flight of steps to apartment 4E. She knocked on the door and waited, playing the key chains that Kacey had on her key rings. She tucked her phone into her back pocket and lifted her head, up to meet Zander's eyes, and his bare upper half.

"Wow, you don't care who sees what huh?" She asked, walking into the nice and clean apartment. Her question had referenced his idocracy of answering the door in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry, but I was in a hurry to get ready before you showed up," He said.

"Aww, you getting dressed up for me?" She asked, with a teasing smile on her face.

"I just didn't want to stink. They make the Brewster High Gymnasium hotter than normal, and I was beat when I came home last night," He explained.

"I know, I was just kidding."

The awkward silence had lasted a while, they just stood there, looking around at the ceiling, the photos, and what ever else seemed to be in the room that wasn't each other. It was finally broken when Stevie got tired of seeing the tantalizing image that stood in front of her.

"You can go, put on some clothes now," She said. He looked and saw that he was still in his towel and was dripping wet with water from the shower he had the pleasure of taking before she came.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute, get comfortable," He demanded. He walked down the hall and into a room on the right, at the very end. She looked around at the pictures of him and his friends and family. His evil and sassy little sister was even giving him an evil-looking grin in one of the photos. Who knows what is wrong with that little girl. She came across a picture of him and her on their graduation day.

They had their caps in one hand while their other arm was draped around each other. They had been laughing and playing around about how grown up they felt. It was a very good and proud day for the both of them, but who said that you had to have good days everyday?

Zander walked back into the room with Stevie who had turned around and sat down on the couch.

"You want something to drink or something?" He asked.

"No, I came here, strictly to talk about what happened last night," She started.

Zander sat down beside of her, laying his arm on the back of the couch where she had laid her head to rest. They both sighed, not knowing how to start this off.

"You should've done that to me, let alone the woman you're marrying. You were just being a perverted dork," She explained.

"I know," He replied.

"No you don't. I went home last night with Kacey and she had to stay up with me all night because I was crying. I can't believe you'd do something like that to me. Anybody else, I would, but you? You're suppose to be my best friend," She said.

"Stevie. I couldn't help it. I saw you and my testosterone level spiked up twice as much as it had been before. I couldn't believe how amazing you looked and I couldn't control my hormones," Zander responded.

"I know, and I couldn't control mine either," Stevie added.

"I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for doing that. That's why I told you that you were going to hate me, which you probably do now anyway," He said.

"A little bit," She said. A pit of frustration and anger built up in her stomach and she let it out, "UGH! Why do you have to be such an amazing kisser? I would've pulled away if you weren't! But no! You got to be one of the best kissers in the world and make me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time."

"A long time? Has it really been that long?" Zander asked.

"Yes! The last time I felt like that was with you!" She fussed. He smirked, remembering that one night pretty clearly, of course it was in highschool. Senior Prom rolled around and neither Stevie nor Zander had dates, so they went with each other, felt the feeling of need and passion, and made an unforgettable night for the both of them.

"Wow," Zander said. He raised his eyebrow in surprise, which earned him a slap in the arm from the girl sitting next to him. He looked over at her and caught her Honey colored orbs with his. They were in trance, once again and they didn't even realize it until their lips met.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and started to do this motion that just made them both feel so good. Stevie opened her eyes, falling out of the trance and pushed him away.

"Damn it Zander!" She fussed.

He chuckled, "Do you accept my apology?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. Giving him a small hug.

"Good, now that we are on good terms, that means that you can meet Leslie," He said. Stevie smiled and nodded, but on the inside, she felt her heart crack.

"She's coming into town tomorrow, and she has something important to ask you and Kacey," He finished.

"Oh I wonder what that could be!" She faked a smile, "I can't wait!"

"I'm glad to hear that," He said. She stood up and stated to his door. She stopped before she opened it and turned around to Zander who had followed her over there to say good-bye.

"Well, I'm gonna go before Kacey wakes up and gets suspicious," She starts. Zander leans over to give her a hug when she stops him.

"We really need to stop this kissing thing," She said.

"Stevie? I just wanted to give you a hug," He responded.

"Oh! Ok," She said. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she done the same around his neck. She patted him on the back and said her final good-bye before going back to Kacey's apartment.

* * *

She walked through the door, Kacey had just woken up and she immediately turned around to say 'hello' to Stevie.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I went to go see Zander," Stevie responded.

Kacey sat up and got excited, " ! Anything saucy happen?"

"Saucy?" Stevie asked.

"Anything intense?" Kacey confirmed.

"I go over there, to straighten things out and you think something sweet or hot happened? Huh?" Stevie asked, placing a hand on her hips, leaning on the counter top.

"Stevie, just tell me!" Kacey begged.

"Fine! He did answer the door in just a towel, he had gotten out of the shower," Stevie started, "Then he brought up our prom night where we, you know. And he kissed me, again! But I pushed him away after about 20 seconds."

"Stevie! Oh my gosh!" Kacey squealed.

"Kacey, can you get over this. Zander is getting married to Leslie, who will want to talk to me and you tomorrow when she gets into town," Stevie moped on over to the couch and sat there, all depressed.

"Aww Stevie, I'm sorry about that," Kacey said.

'It's ok. I can't stop it. I just want Zander to be happy, even if that includes giving up my own happiness," Stevie explained.

Maybe this was how it was meant to be.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! I will be updating 'An Enemy's Love' tomorrow! Hopefully I will. You guys will get to meet Zander's fiance soon and she will not be a nice woman.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. But I do have to point out an error that I made. In the second chapter, I mentioned that Zander's fiance's name was Serena and in the last chapter, I said it was Leslie. So I just want to clarify that the last chapter, I wrote it really late and I was so tired, I just took the name of the person on tv whose name was Leslie, and I used that.**

**So Zander's fiance's name is Leslie. Just wanted to get that straight. I want to thank the person who discovered that.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"He's an idiot!" Kacey fussed. She had been going on with this for the past twenty-four hours and she wouldn't stop. Stevie would just nod her head and agree with her, because she did agree, she was just tired of listening to Kacey's rants.

"Kacey. Can we please just try to get through this calmly and without the possibility of a catfight?" Stevie asked. Kacey payed her attention back to the road.

"I'll try, but if she says one thing about you in a snotty way? I'm gonna throw down," Kacey said.

Stevie laughed, "No. If she says anything about me in a snotty way, then I'm going to throw down." Kacey smiled and stopped behind this car in the long LA traffic.

"Damn it! I knew we should've left earlier!" Kacey said.

"Kacey? What is wrong with you this morning? You seem angrier than usual this morning," Stevie said. Kacey shrugged and honked the horn.

"The light's green moron!" She fussed some more. Stevie just chuckled and rested her head on the door. She really hated that this was happening, but it was, no matter what promise they had made to each other five years ago. It's pretty crazy how life just flies by.

Kacey keeps driving and the whole car is silent for the rest of the way. Which wasn't for very long. They arrived about ten minutes later. Kacey parked the car and looked over at Stevie.

"You ready?" She asks.

Stevie shrugs, "Obviously, I'm not prepared to handle this, but I am ready to go and get this over with. I just want to get this all over with, this way I can go to New York with you after Zander's wedding." Kacey looks at her sympathetically and pats her shoulder.

"It'll be ok," Kacey said. Stevie nodded and opened the door, climbing out of Kacey's car and leads her to Apartment 4E. They knock on the door and wait for Zander to answer. Only it's not him who answers it. A woman does, she about 5'7", emerald-green eyes and sandy blonde hair. She's very slim, almost like a model, maybe that was her profession.

"Hey, you two must be Kacey and Stevie!" She squealed.

"I take it you're Leslie," Stevie said.

"C'mon in!" She says beckoning for them to walk into Zander's apartment. Stevie and Kacey look around for Zander and don't see him.

"Zander! Stevie and Kacey are here!" Leslie yells.

"Ok! I'll be out in a minute! Just get comfortable!" He yells back in response. They all follow Leslie to the living room. Kacey takes an independent chair while Stevie sits on the loveseat. Leslie sits on the couch, which looking around, was in a triangle.

"So, how do you two know Zander?" She asked.

Kacey and Stevie glanced at each other. Stevie bit her tongue, she was about to scream it out. 'I was his love before he picked up your sloppy second'. Kacey knew that this meant she had to tell the woman.

"We were in a band with Kevin and Nelson in high school," She responded, "Kevin, Nelson, and Stevie all knew Zander before they became a band though. So that's how."

"Aww, that's cute," Leslie said. Cute? What the hell did that mean? "I met Zander at one of his concerts. My agent, he treated me to a concert from him and we caught eyes and fell in love."

Stevie's jealousy was making her heart race in pure anger and sadness. But she had to say something, "Well, that's cute."

Leslie gave her a mockful look, which she then added in a fake laugh after that, "Haha, you two are funny."

Stevie faked laughed as well, "Haha! Thanks, you are too."

The awkward silence, was just so intensifying. Stevie and Leslie were already causing trouble and all Kacey was thinking about was where Zander was. He could stop the awkwardness, hopefully. Or he could just make it even more awkward.

Finally, about a few minutes later, he did. He walked in the livingroom and sat down beside Leslie, "How are my girls?" He asked.

"Amused."

"Nice," Zander responded. He wasn't even paying attention to whoever said that.

"So, Leslie wanted to ask you girls something, which is why I asked if you could come. I'll just shut up and let her talk," Zander smirked.

_What a cheese ball, _Stevie thought. She looked at Leslie and waited for her to say something.

"Ok, well, my girlfriends are back home in Texas so I was wondering, since Zander and I aren't really having a large wedding, with all the publicity and stuff, I was wondering you two would like to be my bridesmaids. I asked Grace already and she agreed to it already, I only want two more," Leslie explained.

Stevie saw Zander give her the puppy dog face that she really just wanted to slap off his face sometimes.

"Can you give Kacey and I a quick moment to talk about it?" Stevie asked.

Leslie sat back, "Sure. I can wait. Go ahead and talk it over." Kacey and Stevie stood up and walked into the kitchen. Stevie gave Kacey this look.

"Stevie, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Kacey said.

"I really don't want to. Did you hear how she talked to us? And her fake laugh?" Stevie asked, mocking her fake laugh when she finished the sentence.

"Well, before you get mad, hear me out. I care about you, and that's why we should do this," Kacey says.

"Kacey!" Stevie says.

"Listen!" Kacey starts to whisper, "Just imagine it. Bridesmaids help pick out the wedding dress and everything else. They make sure the bride stays skinny enough to fit into the dress. Just imagine the sabotage we could do to this. Imagine it, it would be so funny. Plus, the bridesmaids pick out their dresses and you can make us look hotter than her."

Stevie though about it, "Maybe you're on to something Simon."

"Plus I really want to see Kevin in a tux, one that he didn't borrow from his dad on prom night," Kacey explained.

Stevie gives her a confused look, "Since when did you start liking Kevin?" Kacey shrugged, and before she was able to answer, Zander walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey. Listen, you two have really got to do this. It would mean a lot to me, and my mom, but that doesn't matter. As soon as she gets a dress and picks a few more things out then we can do this. Please?" Zander begged.

"Fine, we'll do it," Stevie said. Kacey winked at her and smiled. They walked into the living room and told Leslie the good news.

"Yay!" She squealed, giving Kacey and Stevie both hugs. Stevie felt like this chick was part of the reason why her heart was ripped out of her chest.

So...

"Oww!" Leslie said.

"Oh, sorry! My ring got stuck," Stevie apologized, "Just one yank and it becomes...unstuck."

"Ok," Leslie said, grabbing her head of hair that Stevie and got and yanked. Stevie and Kacey said good-bye to Leslie and Zander walked back down to Kacey's car.

"Did your ring really get stuck?" Kacey asked.

"Haha no."

Kacey had a good idea, and sabotage is going to be amazing.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Be watching out for a new chapter of this, and 'An Enemy's Love' and watch out for my new story 'What Happens in Vegas!'**

**There is a preview of my new story in chapter 3 of 'An Enemy's Love'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. In this chapter you get to witness some more hate between Leslie and Stevie and you may get a guest that shows up at the dress store! It will be two hilarious scenarios in one chapter! So here we go!**

* * *

It's been about a week since Stevie and Kacey agreed to be Leslie's bridesmaids. They had to go and help pick out the bride's dress today, and they were all going to go back to Zander's apartment with Kevin, Nelson, and Grace to talk about what else they still needed to do before the big day.

Stevie looked to the right for the road that she was supposed to turn on for the dress shop, that sold everything from prom dresses to wedding dresses.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Stevie told Kacey.

"I'm sorry, but if you'd rather see Leslie in a beautiful dress with a beautiful, unforgettable ceremony then you can tell her that you'd rather not do this for her and prickface," Kacey said, starting to call Zander harsh names.

"Prickface?" Stevie asked with a small laugh.

"Well, that's what he is, he shouldn't have done that to you," Kacey said. Stevie sighed and finally pulled into the parking lot of the dress store. Stevie put her keys in her purse and her and Kacey got out of the car, meeting Leslie and Grace at the front door. They weren't going to be stupid and leave Grace out of the plan, because Grace didn't like Leslie that much either.

"You made it!" Leslie cheered, "Lets get ourselves our dresses!"

"Yes! Let's do that. Stevie and I are very happy that you chose us to help you with this. Don't worry we know what Zander likes and I know what looks good. I am after all, the creator of 'Nique Wear'," Kacey said winking to Stevie. Stevie and Grace smiled at Kacey's obliviousness.

"Oh great!" Leslie said, "Thank you!"

A sales woman approached the four girls, "You girls are our 3 o'clock?" The girls nodded in response.

"Ok so you are the bride?" The woman asked pointing to Stevie. This was when everything was so coincidental that everybody was too stupid to notice it.

"Actually," Leslie spat, "I am."

"Oh! I'm sorry! You are the bride, this must make you other three girls the bridesmaids," The woman said. They all nodded before they were taken back into the dress room where they were blown away by the sparkles and the colors and the other brides who also there shopping.

"Ok, so who are helping first?" The woman asked.

"Actually, I think we can handle this. We can pick out the dress, but thank you," Grace said. The woman smiled and walked away from the group of women as they started to look for dresses.

"Ok, so tell me, what does Zander like?" Leslie asked Stevie.

Stevie started to think, looking at all of these dresses, she caught her eye on one, "He loves big ruffles and air bubbles! He loves the way they feel."

Zander can't stand air bubbles in anything. He also hates ruffles, she remembers Zander telling her to burn her ruffled up shirt because the ruffles annoyed the hell out of him.

"He also would probably want you to cover up your whole body," Kacey said. Stevie, Grace, and Kacey all knew that Zander loved more skin to be shown, not to be covered up.

"Really?" Leslie asked.

"Yea, it's also the style these days. Covering up every inch of skin up from your neck down," Kacey explained. Leslie, somehow, found a dress in that perfect description.

Stevie, Grace, and Kacey were laughing about it while she was in the dressing room, trying it on. They calmed down as soon she walked out, but it was hard to hold in their laughter. She looked in the mirror with a smile on her face and looked.

"I think I want this one!" She cheered.

"Good choice!" Kacey said, fighting back laughter.

Stevie, however wasn't laughing anymore. There needed to be something done about that woman's hair, the hair that Zander likes to run his fingers through. The hair that was too long and shiny. She caught a glimpse of a small little girl, who looked vaguely familiar. She squinted, looking at the little girl and finally realized who she was.

Zander's sister.

"Ok, I'm going to go change back and then we can look for your dresses!" Leslie said. She walked back into the dressing room and Stevie got up and started to walk to Zander's sister.

"Skylar?" Stevie asked the younger girl.

"Hey Stevie! I knew you guys were going to be here, I just didn't want to be with you guys," Skylar explained. Stevie gave her weird look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't like Leslie, she's an idiotic bitch. I don't even know why Zander would go for someone like her," She popped her bubble gum and sucked it back into her mouth and began chewing on it again.

"I know how you feel. I can't stand her," Stevie said.

"Haha, I know, I saw the wedding dress you helped pick out. It's quantity and value is actually laughable, but if you, Kacey, and Grace are trying to sabotage this wedding, then I want in," Skylar commented.

"You got a deal!" Stevie shook her hand as she popped her gum again. That's when the idea hit her, "Do you want to do something completely evil?"

"Yes!" Skylar cheered. She calmed herself down, "I mean, yes. What do you have in mind?"

"You're gum? Her hair?" Stevie suggested. Skylar smiled and nodded when Stevie added, "But how are we going to do this?"

Skylar laughed, "You're dealing with a pro. I have an idea, just go with it." Stevie nodded as they waited for Leslie to walk out of the dressing room.

Kacey and Grace knew who Stevie was talking to. Everybody knew Zander's sister, the evil little twit, but she was so evil that it was lovable on some occasions. Leslie walked out in her regular clothing with dress hidden between cloth, this way, Zander couldn't see it when she took it.

"Skylar!" Leslie squealed.

Skylar smiled and held out her arms to Leslie who hugged the annoyed teenager, showing this emotion by rolling her eyes.

"Did your mom drop you off here?" Leslie asked.

"Haha, I can drive, I'm not eight," Skylar said before she started to cough. And suddenly, it was a rapid coughing, almost like she was choking.

"Oh my goodness Skylar!" Leslie yelled.

"She's cloaking!" Stevie said, going along with the plan. She pulled Skylar into her arms and started to do the Heimlic on her while Leslie was standing in front of her, freaking out. It was a few seconds later that Skylar had spit out her huge wad of gum.

That landed in Leslie's hair, not at the bottom, but the top!

"Oh my gosh!" Leslie started screaming over her hair. Skylar's smirk wiped off of her face as she walked over to her future ex-sister-in-law.

"Leslie I am so sorry!" Skylar said.

"You will pay for this you little brat!" Leslie yelled. Stevie stepped in front of her as a part of her bottomless pit of hatred for Leslie was starting to show.

"Hey! It wasn't her fault. She was choking, so you can calm down, we can pay to fix your damn hair!" Stevie yelled. She turned around to a smiling Skylar and then looked at a giggling Grace and Kacey, of course they knew it was apart of the plan.

Leslie sighed, calming her anger down, "I am going to my hair stylist, I will just send you the bill! Pick out your own bridesmaids dresses!" Leslie yelled, storming out of the dress store with the gown in her arms. Once she left, the group of girls laughed.

"Nice!" Stevie high-fived Zander's little sister.

Then they got to picking their dresses, which looked way better than Leslie's abstract art piece of a gown. And let me tell you, they looked amazing!

* * *

**Haha, I don't know about you guys but I really thought that was a funny little scenario that was played out here. I tried to make Zander's little sister sassy as a teenager, like she was as a little girl on How To Rock A Yearbook Photo. Haha! And trust me, their will be more of her sassy moments as well as Stevie's and Kacey's too.**

**And this means, more SEXUAL TENSION between Stevie and Zander! You know you want it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I freaking love you guys so much! Thanks for the reviews and for that? I am posting a new chapter! Hope you like it because it will be getting crazy! That's how all my stories are huh? Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

Stevie, Kacey, Skylar, and Grace all met Kevin, Nelson, and Zander before Leslie walked up the stairs to his apartment. They were all having a crazy day, but it was just so fun and easy to mess this girl up. They walked through the door that Kevin had opened for them and met the others in the living room.

"Where's Leslie?" Zander asked.

"Oh, she's coming, "Stevie snickered, "She has to check on her hair." She looked at Skylar and smiled when we she heard Kacey mumble something.

"What's left of it."

"Ok, well, did you guys get the dresses?" He asked, the girls smiled and nodded their heads. Skylar flailed her arms, her brother hasn't even acknowledged her, his own sister.

"Hello to you too big brother, I'm having such a swell day!" She fussed. Zander smiled and walked over to his little sister and gave her a big hug.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Skylar shrugged, "Really good day, I guess. Oh wait!" Skylar started, "You have to see what happened! It's so funny!" She said, "I mean sad."

Leslie slams the door and the gang turns around and they all gasp, the girls had smiles on their faces. Zander walked over to the frustrated girl.

"Leslie, what the hell happened to your hair?" Zander asked. Leslie shook her head and started to break down, right in front of all of them.

Stevie could tell she was faking though.

"I don't know!" She yelled at him, "One minute, I'm combing my hair and next thing someone spits gum into it and I'm getting it cut!"

"What?" Zander asked. He looked at Stevie, Skylar, Kacey, and Grace, they just shrugged their shoulders and continued listening to the conversation between the couple. Zander turned back around and pulled his girlfriend into a hug, stirring up the jealous and angry emotions in Stevie's stomach.

"It was Skylar and Stevie," Leslie cried.

Zander turned around, "What?"

"I'm tired ok? I just, need a nap," Leslie said. She walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace all just walked away, leaving Stevie and Skylar standing their, angry because of Leslie's tricks. She didn't even say that they didn't mean to! Bitch.

"What the hell happened at that store?" Zander asked, raising his voice.

"Zander, let me tell you something, "Skylar started, "I met them at the store and Stevie and I were talking. Leslie walks out and scares me and I start choking on my gum! Stevie started doing that one thing, and I spit my gum out and it landed in her hair!"

"Why couldn't you aim somewhere else?" Zander asked looking to Stevie.

"Are you really pinning this on us? Are you really going to do this?" Stevie asked, "You are mad because of this? That's low, even for you Zander."

Skylar walked out of the room, she remembers what happens every time Stevie and Zander got into a fight, and she didn't want to bother them. It was later than usual because they had to wait and watch Leslie get all of her hair chopped off, which took three hours to do! It was going on eight o'clock and everybody was exhausted.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zander asked.

"Your sister was choking and I saved her! But all you care about is Leslie and her stupid hair? Which she hasn't washed in three days, I heard her stylist say that," Stevie explained, "And she shouldn't have stood in front of us anyway!"

"Listen, we will talk about this later, I'm going to go check on Leslie," Zander said, starting for his room.

"Screw you! I'm going home!" Stevie said, Kacey walked in when she said this.

"Stevie no! You can't go home!" She fussed.

"And why not?" Stevie asked.

"Because we're all staying here tonight. Skylar's going home and Grace will be asleep before all of us. This means that I will be alone with Kevin and Nelson," Kacey said.

"I'm not staying here with him, if all he's going to do is get mad at me for ridiculous stuff," Stevie explained. Kacey walked up to Stevie and Zander went to his room where Leslie was sleeping.

"If you don't stay here then you won't know what Kevin, Nelson, Grace, Skylar, and I are planning next. I got Kevin and Nelson to agree to the plan of ruining this wedding," Kacey explained.

"So what? I don't care anymore! Let him be with his stupid bitch of a wife," Stevie starts walking to the door when Kacey blurts out what they have planned next.

"We called her ex!" Kacey said. Stevie stopped and turned around.

"Her ex?" Stevie asked.

Kacey nodded, "Her ex boyfriend. They were in a relationship for five years before they broke up. He said that he'd love to rekindle things with her."

Stevie rolled her eyes and grunted, "Fine. I'll stay."

"Yay!" Kacey cheered and gave Stevie a big hug. Stevie walked into the livingroom with the rest of the gang and sat down in the floor. They were all relaxed and sprawled out. Shoes were kicked off and jackets were lying around, except for Skylar who was waiting for her mother to pick her up.

"I can't believe him!" Stevie said.

"Yea, we were listening, but we have the perfect idea, something that's defiantly going to break them up," Nelson explained. The rest just nodded and listened to the plan.

"We're going to get her boyfriend out here. His name is Tanner," Nelson explained, "Tanner and Leslie were having a rough time at home so she left and came here."

"And?" Stevie asked.

"Well this is the interesting part. The two had gotten married and she sent off for divorce papers before she left, I'm guessing she forgot about them," Nelson said.

"So we're bringing him out here to rekindle their relationship, maybe catch her cheating?" Kacey explained. Stevie smirked, but she wasn't feeling good about this.

"Perfect."

* * *

That conversation went back and forth for the next few hours and Zander hadn't heard anything of it. How they knew? Well Zander is the lousiest person when it comes to being sneaky and quiet. The gang had finally fell asleep in Zander's livingroom and Skylar already left. Stevie got up and went to the bathroom, after that, she walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

"You still awake too?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at Zander.

He sighed, "Stevie. We really need to talk about this."

"Zander, to be honest, I don't want to talk to you about anything. You are just going to be an idiot and a compulsive jerk towards me," Stevie said.

"I don't know what was wrong with me earlier. I shouldn't have fussed at you and Skylar and I'm sorry," He apologized. Stevie just stood there and looked at him.

"It's not like Skylar cared anyway," He added.

"Are you kidding me?" Stevie asked, "You hurt her feelings because you're too busy caring for Leslie and her hair than you are her. She wants her older brother back," Stevie explained.

Zander looked down when she added, "And I want my best friend back."

"I know. I've been a terrible friend to everybody. I don't even think my parents are too happy with me right now, they don't really approve of Leslie. They really liked you better," He said.

Stevie blushed, feeling the urge to smile, but she didn't.

"They really hated it that we all broke apart like we did. They'd really like to see you," He said.

Stevie nodded, "I think I'll stop by sometime soon," She said. I mean he just said that they didn't like Leslie at all. Of course, they would give a reason why, they didn't care what Zander or Skylar thought, they needed to hear the truth. Zander's just too oblivious.

"Why do they not like Leslie?" She asked.

"Well I brought her to meet them around Thanksgiving last year and she acted like a spoiled little brat. She really had a diva episode towards me, in front of my parents," He explained.

Stevie laughed, "Wow."

"Yea. I know she can be spoiled and not really the nicest person in the world but she makes me almost as happy as I was when I am around you," He explained.

Now Stevie was smiling. She couldn't help that all of the emotions in her stomach were stirring and building up, almost exploding. They were really close now, and just as their lips had brushed across each others, someone had walked into the kitchen.

"Zander?"

* * *

**Like? What do you think is going to happen? Nothing really but I'd still like to hear what you think is going to happen in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really think that this story is so successful and it's all because of you! I'm really thankful for this and I hope you guys like this next chapter! :)**

* * *

"Zander?" Leslie said, a glass of wine in her hands, she was obviously drunk, which made her look more like an idiot. Zander turned around quickly and Stevie rolled her eyes, she always had to ruin everything! Either her or Kacey.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked.

Zander shook his head, "Why are you drinking? You're a recovering alcoholic," He said. Stevie raised her eyebrows and thought, _wow, just something else to add to the list. _Leslie was out of this world drunk. How did she get alcohol in the first place? Zander doesn't drink wine.

Leslie stumbled over to him and caught herself on the counter, "What are you doing with this tramp?" She asked.

Zander looked around, "I don't see a tramp, I see my best friend," He responded. A small smile formed at each edge of Stevie's lips. Leslie gave him a look, dazed, confused, drunken, and jealousy. She then walked over to Stevie and took a look at her.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked.

"Um, we all stayed here, and Zander is my best friend so I don't think you have the right to question me about that," Stevie responded.

"Haha, little girl? I don't know who you think you are," Leslie said, "But you better watch that attitude or," She was interrupted by Stevie.

"Or what?" She asked. Leslie gave her this fierce look. Something was defiantly about to go down and as much as Zander loved this? He had to put a stop to it because he wasn't going to watch his best friend and fiancé fight, not tonight anyway.

"Ladies, ladies? Do we really have to do this? It's late and everybody else is asleep. Can we do it in the morning?" Zander yawned.

"Shut up Zander," Leslie demanded.

"Don't tell him what to do, he's not your little bitch, and I know that the only reason that you are with him is so that you can mooch!" Stevie fussed.

Leslie's jaw dropped, "I am not! I am in love with Zander, and he loves me," Leslie paused, with a smile on her face she added, "I think he may love me more than he loves you!" She snorts right in front of Stevie's face, which is covered in anger.

"Grow up!" Stevie yelled.

"I think you should first little girl," Leslie shot back.

"I'm bigger than you are!" She retorted.

This was blowing up real fast, but Stevie was making sure, if this didn't break them up, then she wasn't going to expose the plan. Not yet, but if she had to go to extreme measures then Zander would hate both Leslie and her. And that's not what Stevie was trying to do. She was at least trying to get Zander to hate Leslie and fall back in love with her.

"Screw you! I can take you any day, any time," Leslie said.

"How about now!" Stevie yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Kacey asked, walking into the kitchen, and right when Kacey entered? Leslie slapped Stevie across her face.

"Bitch!" Stevie yelled. She tackled Leslie to the ground and slapped her in the face a few times, before Leslie rolled on top of Stevie and started doing the same. Nelson, Kevin, and Grace all woke up and came in to the kitchen where the fight was taking place.

"Alright!" Kevin squealed. Kacey smacked a hand across his face and helped Zander pull the two girls apart. Zander getting Leslie, and Kacey getting Stevie.

"Get back here bitch!" Leslie screamed. She kept kicking and punching the air and she wouldn't stop because she was so drunk.

Her kicking and punching finally slowed down as she drifted off to sleep in Zander's arms, which were uncomfortably around her waist. Zander dragged her back to the bedroom.

"Stevie are you ok?" Grace asked. Kacey looked at her busted lip and wiped away the blood from it with a rag that was laying on the counter top. She got a few ice cubes from the freezer and wrapped them in the rag and handed it to her. She placed it on her lip.

"I guess. I didn't want to fight her because she was so drunk but goodness! I couldn't help it, she pissed me so much that I had to fight her," Stevie explained.

"I know," Kacey said, "She slapped you first. I would fight back too."

"Me too," Grace agreed.

Zander walked back into the kitchen, "She's probably going to forget all about this in the morning. She'll be too worried about her hangover instead of her busted nose and black eye," Zander explained. Stevie looked at her friends and then toward Zander when he started to speak to her.

"Stevie? Can we talk?" He asked.

"If you want to talk, then we'll do it right here. After that? I'm going home," Stevie responded.

He scratched the back of his neck, which he always did whenever he got nervous. Of course, who isn't nervous when this is happening right in front of their friends. Who weren't going to leave, they were all really nosey, even though they knew what was going on. They actually know more than Zander does right now.

Zander shot Nelson and Kevin a glance, making them leave, Kacey and Grace wanted to stay, but were instead dragged out by Kevin and Nelson. Although, they were going to listen to their conversation anyway.

"Go ahead," Stevie started, "Start yelling at me. Tell me how much you love Leslie! Then deny that you are putting her before your friends and family."

"Stevie," Zander started, "I know that this is all stressful, but I really don't want you and Leslie hating each other," He said.

"Zander! Get with the program! We've hated each other since we've met!" Stevie fussed.

"Maybe you guys could get to where you don't hate each other? C'mon Stevie, I'm marrying her and I don't want her to keep banning me from seeing you," Zander said.

"Whoa, keep banning you? You mean you've been trying to avoid me?" Stevie asked. Zander had to slap himself across the face for that one later, or maybe Leslie would do it for him. For all he knows, Stevie could be the person who is going to slap him before the night is over.

"I don't understand you," Stevie fussed at Zander.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Stevie gave him the evil look and started from the beginning.

"Well, let me start," She started, "You tell me you are completely in love with me and ask me to marry you. Five years later, you make out with me in the old band room and then tell me you are engaged! To someone who isn't even worthy enough to be with you! You just can't stinkin' realize it! You fuss at me for decided to be one of her bridesmaids and help pick out stuff for the wedding, and you want to ask me why I am so frustrated with you?"

"Stevie, you don't understand. I still love you! It's terrible that I'm doing this, but I still love you more than I love my fiance! You just want to be difficult with us!" He fussed.

"I wouldn't have to be difficult, if you weren't making it difficult for me to handle!" She yelled again.

"Just say that you love me," Zander said.

"I can't, I'm too angry with you right now," She responded.

Zander sighed, "I know that you love me too! You just won't admit it and that's the problem! Are you afraid that we can't make it? Stevie, you don't understand how crazy you drive me!"

"I'm going home," Stevie started to the livingroom but Zander pulled her back to where she was facing him now.

Zander stopped at this point. He was lost in Stevie's hazel eyes. There was so much intensity and frustration between them, that it would take a few years to get out.

But they'd always release some of their stress with a kiss. This had been their third kiss since the band room incident and they have been caught all three times. But it didn't matter because they knew that they'd be back where they were before they started to kiss.

In the kitchen, at three in the morning, arguing over things that could've happened a long time ago.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! There will be a few more funny and major things to happen before we actually see what happens at the wedding, but believe me, you guys won't be disappointed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am really thankful for all of your reviews! My email is blowing up like crazy so thanks! Haha don't worry about it I love your reviews and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**It is almost time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties! So this will be interesting. :)**

* * *

Stevie woke up the next morning, but how was she not in the livingroom with the rest of the guys? How come there was a gentle but firm hold around her waist? Why was she nude in Zander's room? Then she realized it.

"Oh my gosh!" She fussed, her and Zander's heads butt together in the process of sitting up. Stevie covers herself with the white covers and grabs her head.

"What?" Zander asked, until he finally realized as well.

"What did we do? How could we do this?" Stevie asked. She grabbed her bra and underwear from the floor and slipped those on before Zander could see anything. Not like he hasn't seen it before. They've done this before, it's really weird how Stevie is still embarrassed to show her body.

She got up out of the bed and looked for her jeans. Zander didn't do anything, he was enjoying the view that was standing before him. She slipped her jeans on and could find her shirt. She looked at Zander who's eyes were just focused on every little molecule of skin that was showing on her.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Zander smirked, "Nothing."

Stevie rolled her eyes, "Give me my shirt pervert," She demanded. Zander pulled the purple tank top out from under the sheet and tossed it to her.

"I'm a man, I have my needs just like women," He explained, "Just like you were needing me last night."

"Shut the hell up," Stevie begged, sitting on the bed and putting her jacket on. Zander smiled at her as she done so and then she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I shouldn't have done that, especially since you are getting married soon," She apologized.

"Hey, if I didn't want to do it then I would've stopped," Zander responded.

"Why does it sound like I took advantage of you?" Stevie asked.

"Because you're the one who apologized first," Zander said. Stevie slapped his shoulder and laughed. She got up and walked to the door, but she turned around quickly.

"What about Leslie?" She asked. Zander shrugged as she turned around and opened the door as quietly as she could. Peaking her head outside of the door, she made sure that the cost was clear. She looked to the left, and to the right and saw no sign, let alone noise from the shrill woman.

Stevie sighed with relief, "She's not around here. I guess I'll see you later?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded as she walked outside the door. He laid his head back on the headboard with a huge grin on his face.

Stevie looked around to make sure she wasn't caught coming out of Zander's room. She was going to sneak around to grab her shoes and sneak outside the door, but instead coming out with the opposite results.

"Stevie!" Kacey yelled. Stevie jumped and turned around towards her friend.

"Yes?" Stevie asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you walking out of Zander's room," Kacey started, "And don't give me that bull crap about you didn't do anything because I can tell! Your pupils are dilated and your hair is all kinds of messed up."

"Shh!" Stevie said, placing her pointer finger in front of her lips, "If Leslie finds out then she will kill me, literally!"

Kacey smiled, "You don't need to worry about Leslie, she's not here," Kacey said.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked, "Where is she at?"

"We have no idea, she left this morning, not even telling us anything. She could be up to something, but then again, she could be out getting some coffee or something," Kacey explained.

"What about Tanner? Isn't he suppose to be here today?" Stevie asked. Kacey smirked and nodded her head slowly. Stevie was confused as to why, thinking that she is possibly thinking of something totally amazing yet evil at the same time.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What are you thinking of?" She asked another question. Zander opened his bedroom door, he walked out and looked into the livingroom where Stevie and Kacey were talking, he was only in his boxers which was making Stevie stare. He looked at Stevie and smiled before walking across the hall into the bathroom.

Kacey whispered, "We got a little surprise for Leslie tonight at her bachelorette party," She finished. Stevie didn't know what she had planned for this, but she was getting an idea.

* * *

Leslie kissed Zander's cheek before walking towards the door and grabbing her jacket. Stevie rolled her eyes and waited for the spoiled brat to hurry up.

"Don't do anything too nasty, you got me?" Leslie asked.

"Yes Leslie, don't worry about us because we're just going to have a few beers out in the town and try to make the best of it," Zander explained.

"Good. Bye, love you," She said.

Zander turned around and started talking to Kevin and Nelson as the girls finally left, "Are we really not going to do anything for my bachelor party?" Zander asked.

"I think you had enough fun at your bachelor party last night," Kevin responded.

Zander blushed, "Oh, you know about that?"

Nelson nodded, "Duh? We aren't stupid. Or deaf, we knew what was going on all night and we knew that we were right the next morning we saw Stevie walk out of your bedroom."

"You guys didn't tell Leslie did you? She will kill me," Zander explained.

"No, your secret is safe with us," Nelson and Kevin said in unison. It was weird how they done that, but they got ready to leave for at least a little bit of fun.

As for the girls? They were going to have a lot of fun tonight. They took Leslie out to dinner, which they had to pay for because Leslie 'forgot' her money at Zander's apartment. Yet, she had a purse? It was bull crap but Stevie, Grace, and Kacey weren't going to say anything.

The dinner was awkward and quiet, but they had to play nice. Stevie was just glad that she hadn't brought up anything about their fight. Kacey and Grace held in their laughter when Leslie brought up her bruises.

"I can't believe I was so drunk that I fell and busted my nose and eye. That's insane isn't it?" She asked. The girls just nodded their heads responding with 'yeahs' and 'totally insane'.

They drove out to Club Hub, which is short for hubby? They didn't know because to be honest, and this is legit, the truth, they've never heard of this place until Grace and Kacey looked it up last night. Hubby? It confused everyone, but as long as their were half-naked men in there? They weren't going to complain.

Kacey pulled Stevie to the side while the waiter, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and a bow tie, showing them to their table.

"Ok, so I called here earlier and I explained everything to the manager about what was going on. I knew that Tanner had flown in this morning and I am paying for everything, I hired Tanner to be a male stripper and dance for Leslie. Then she wouldn't be able to resist him and try to get with him again, that's when we get evidence and show Zander!" Kacey cheered.

"Amazing! Kacey Simon you are brilliant!" Stevie cheered.

"I know," She responded. The two girls walked over to the table with Leslie and Grace and sat down. The waiter had brought them all alcohol and they started drinking immediately.

About ten minutes later the announcer had got the microphone and started to speak.

"It looks like we got ourselves a bride-to-be in the house tonight!" He yelled, "Well we got a special treat for little ladies like you," He said. Leslie squealed and looked around.

"Leslie? Meet Tanner "Da Man" Connelly," He said. Leslie's eyes got real wide when Tanner appeared on the stage. The women were screaming and yelling 'take it off!' Leslie was just in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" She looked at Kacey, "That's my ex boyfriend!"

"You use to date a stripper? That's weird girl," Kacey responded. Tanner smiled at her and ripped his shirt off and started to spin it around in the air before it flew out of his hands and into the crowd of fan-girls fighting over it.

The song 'It's Tricky' by Run DMC was playing as he kept dancing around shirtless. He spun around and fell to his knees putting his 'thing' near Leslie and held his hand out to help her up onto the stage. Leslie hesitated, but in her mind, hey, Zander wont find out.

"What are you doing here Tanner?" Leslie asked.

"Didn't you hear? I'm the greatest male stripper since Channing Tatum," Tanner responded. He started to dirty dance with her and Leslie just couldn't take it too much longer. She was soon trying to rip his pants off with her own hands, he kept moving them away.

"Dance Leslie! Just do it!" Grace yelled.

As soon as Leslie turned around to look at Tanner his had already ripped his pants off and was dancing with those, like the shirt, only he gave the pants to Leslie for her to hold while he danced around in his Charlie Brown boxers. The ladies were all screaming and cheering. Stevie swore she heard someone behind her yell 'I love Charlie Brown now!' which made her laugh.

"C'mon Leslie," Tanner said, "Dance."

* * *

All of the women had left the strip club, it almost 3:00 in the morning and Stevie, Grace, and Kacey were looking for Leslie even though they already knew where she was at. In the back with Tanner.

"Thank you for letting us do this," Kacey thanked the manager of the club and paid him a few grand in cash. The manager smiled and walked into her office.

Kacey, Stevie, and Grace walked around the corner to the back room and saw it happening right before them. Leslie, making out with Tanner, her ex boyfriend. Stevie got out her phone and took a picture of it. Instead of interrupting, they decided to leave her there, let her have fun before her wedding.

After all, she really wasn't going to have one.

* * *

**So I thought that this was a pretty funny chapter and I actually laugh while I was writing it, at certain points of it anyway, but I hope you guys liked it and something will be happening the next chapter that may put the plan in danger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I am very pleased with every single bit of them, so here's the next chapter. In the last chapter I said that something will happen that will put the plan in danger. So to start the chapter, Stevie, Kacey, and Grace arrive back at Zander's apartment, which is always a good thing. ;)**

* * *

They walked through the front door at 4 in the morning, waking the boys from their sleep. Zander opens the door in nothing but his boxers so that doesn't really help with the fact that Stevie is hot right now. Being around half-naked men all night does that to you. But she could control it unlike Leslie who was just the skankiest piece of trash that Stevie's ever met.

"Hey," Zander yawned, "Where's Leslie?" He asked.

The three girls walked through the door with Kacey mocking him, "Where's Leslie? Where's Leslie? Zander, don't you ever worry about yourself?" Kacey asked.

Stevie smiled and laid her stuff on the kitchen counter. Kacey and Grace were drunk, they decided to go and have a few drinks where as Stevie decided to stay sober and take them back to the apartment. It was something that they had agreed to before they decided to go to a bachelorette party.

"Wow, they're drunk," Zander laughs along with Stevie.

"Maybe," Grace says, "You're drunk!" With that? Grace and Kacey start a laughing fit over that little sentence and walk into the livingroom to tell Kevin and Nelson. Stevie stays in the kitchen and helps herself to a glass of water, making Zander smirk.

"You aren't drinking?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'll stick to my boring old h2o," Stevie responded taking a drink out of the glass. She sets it on the table as she stands back up and takes her jacket off.

"Nothing wrong with water," Zander grabs a glass out of the cabinet and fills it water. He sits down beside Stevie and takes a drink.

"So Leslie just left you guys?" He asked.

Stevie nodded, "Yep, she just up and left us for no reason at all, I don't why or where she was going but we couldn't find her when she left."

"That's weird," Zander said looking at his glass of water.

Stevie rolled her eyes, "Yea it is. Isn't it?" Could it be more obvious that she was lying? Zander was probably too tired to even ask.

"So, you excited for the rehearsal tonight?" Stevie asked.

"Yea, it's just nerve wrecking, having to meet Leslie's parents and then have my parents there. Since they don't like Leslie then they probably wont like her parents," Zander explained.

"Why?" She laughed.

"My parents think that Leslie is spoiled and it's all her parents fault," Zander responded, "Even though it is their fault. I'm just confused about all of this," He said.

"Why are you confused? I'm pretty sure you know how to work parents. Remember how my parents loved you?" Stevie asked, "You charmed them in so many ways, you should write a book on it." They both laughed and took another sip of water.

"Yea, I was surprised that your parents liked me. Your brothers? I knew they weren't going to like me and they didn't, but they eventually warmed up to me," He explained.

"Haha yea," Stevie responded. She looked at Zander and laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you answer the door half-naked?" She asked, "Literally, almost every time I come over you're half-naked. Why?" She asked. Zander shrugged, "For the ladies? Zander Robbins may be off the market but he certainly will not hide what's inside."

"Literally," Stevie responded laughing about it again. They were now both looking at each other. This has been the most civil they have been towards each other in months. No fights or head injuries. Just two best friends getting along like when they were in highschool. And that's what they both liked.

If it were to turn out that they still loved each other now, like they did five years ago? Then who knows what will be happening.

* * *

It was the night of the rehearsal. The gang had all made it and was now crowded with Zander's friends and family and Leslie's parents, who felt out-of-place. Stevie, Grace, and Kacey met Leslie's parents and talked to them a little bit. Leslie acted just like them, the whole time they were talking they would always get snobby remarks.

"Shouldn't you be serving the drinks?" Leslie's mother asked Stevie.

Stevie let out a fake laugh, "I'm actually a bridesmaid," She responded. Her parents just ignored her and looked around the room when they caught sight of someone familiar.

"Carl? Isn't that Tanner Connelly?" Her mother asked. Stevie, Grace, and Kacey glanced at each other, they invited Tanner to be a waiter at this party.

"Yes Betty, I believe it is," They walked away from the girls as they watched the parents walk over to Tanner who had served a glass of water to Skylar. Skylar rolled her eyes and walked away from the three, over to the other girls.

"How is this whole 'ruin wedding' plot going? I'm tired of listening to my mother cry about how grown up we are and how he hates that stupid bitch that Zander is going to marry," Skylar explained. Grace raised her eyebrows, this girl was what? Sixteen?

Stevie pulled out her phone and showed the picture of Leslie and Tanner making out in the dressing room of Club Hub, "You tell me?" Stevie responded. Skylar nearly choked on her water with laughter.

"She's such a whore," Skylar laughed, she looked at the picture again and then gasped, "Oh! That's the waiter guy! He's a stripper too?" She asked.

Kacey laughed, "No. Tanner is Leslie's husband," She responded making the teenager gasp, "We brough him out here to rekindle things with Leslie and turn this whole wedding around," She got done explaining. Skylar nodded her head and smiled.

"Skylar!" Leslie yelled with a shrill voice, making Skylar jump. Skylar turned around muttering angry thoughts under her breath and turned around to see Leslie. Leslie gave her a hug and then took a hold of Zander's arm again, making Stevie's jealousy show.

"Hey girls," Leslie said. Kacey and Grace waved back as Stevie just looked away. She really couldn't even think of the name Leslie without throwing up in her mouth a little bit.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Leslie beckoned her parents over to the couple. Leslie looked to see who they were talking to and she nearly screamed when she saw who it was. Betty and Carl walked over to Leslie, Zander, and the girls. They shook Zander's hand and greeted themselves.

"It's amazing. One day we see that Leslie left and now we're meeting her fiancé? Isn't that funny?" Betty asked laughing along with Carl and Leslie. Zander didn't see what was so funny about it but he faked a laugh and acted like he did know.

Stevie walked away from them and over to Zander's parents, Della and Chris.

"Hey," She greeted them. Della and Chris smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" Della asked. Stevie sighed and shrugged her shoulders, looking over to Zander who was looking oddly uncomfortable towards Leslie's parents.

"You don't like her either?" Chris asked.

Stevie laughed and shook her head, "No. No I don't. I know that Zander can do better than her and if he actually thinks that she loves him then he must be madly in love with her."

Della smiled at Stevie patted her back, "He's not in love with her Stevie. He was madly in love with you and we could tell. He doesn't act the same way that he did with you around Leslie," She explained. Stevie bit back a smile and looked at Chris and Della.

"I wish I could tell him what kind of woman he's married, but we've gotten into so many arguments over her. I'm just tired of fighting," Stevie said.

"It's harsh, but we're the parents so we don't have a say anymore. We've tried to talk to him and he doesn't want to listen," Chris explained, "But you, Stevie, you do have a say. Zander will listen to you and even though he may not be doing that right now? He will hear you whenever you push hard enough."

"Thanks guys. I missed you!" Stevie said, giving them a hug, "I'll see you guys later and it was nice talking to you. You really got me thinking now," She finished and walked away from his parents.

She grabbed her tan leather jacket and started for the door, but on the way out she bumped into someone, who responded with a high-pitched, shrill voice.

"You see what you did?" Leslie yelled, "You made me spill red wine all over my dress!" She yelled.

"Well," Stevie said, looking around at the crowd of people watching, "Next time, you should watch where you're going," She responded.

"Are you really going to try and fight me?" Leslie asked, "Little girl I will kick your ass," Leslie said. Stevie smiled, remembering that night when Leslie was drunk.

"Oh really? I like to see you try. I don't know who you think you are messing with me and my best friend but I'm telling you, watch your back because when Zander finds out about you and your little affair with your real husband, Tanner, I will find you, and I will give you a piece of my mind," Stevie whispered. Nobody but the two of them heard what she said and Leslie's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" Leslie whispered back.

"I do my research," Stevie whispered, "I also know that you are only after fame and Zander's money because you can't get that ugly ass face on magazines, let alone billboards," She said, making Leslie gasp.

Just as she said that Tanner walked over to Zander with a glass of white wine, "Would you like a drink?" He asked. Zander shook his head and continued paying attention to the fight going on.

"No thanks man," He responded, and Tanner walked away.

Stevie started to walk out the door of when. . .

"I see I scared you away huh? Little girl?" Leslie taunted her, "I can't wait until you see Zander and I get married tomorrow and you go back to being the stupid lonely bitch you've always been."

Stevie turned around and slammed her jacket on the bar which was beside the door.

"I will kick your skinny ass right here, right now!" Stevie fussed. Leslie slapped her in the face. De ja vu huh? Stevie moved the hair out of face and jumped on top of Leslie, unleashing all of this anger that she had built before, from since they've met, until now.

Leslie tugged on her hair, "Get off me!"

Stevie fought and fought her while everybody was just in awe at this fight. Zander and Kacey, yet again had to pull the two apart only this time Leslie is not drunk and she's not punching or kicking the air.

Leslie jumped out of Zander's arms and pulled the strap of her dress back up on her shoulder, only to find out that it was ripped.

"That's it!" Leslie yelled, "I've had enough with you Stevie! You are not going to be apart of this wedding anymore! You can't come at all!"

"Leslie," Zander said.

"Shut up Zander," Leslie demanded.

"No," Zander responded, "I'm not going to let you talk to her like that, she's my friend and you will treat my friends with respect," He responded.

"Fine," Leslie said, turned towards Zander. She placed her hands on her hips, "Me or her?"

"Are you kidding me Leslie?" Stevie asked, "You can't do that!"

"Who says?" Leslie asked.

"I did," Stevie responded walking over to her, trying to fight her again but she had to have Kacey and Kevin hold her back.

Leslie turned back to Zander and said, "This rehearsal is over. I am going to bed and we are going to wake up tomorrow and have a beautiful wedding. Got it?" She asked. She looked at Zander waiting for his response, which she was practically demanding that he nod his head.

Zander didn't respond, he just looked at Stevie, who was obviously hurt. She broke out of Kacey and Kevin's grips and walked out the front door with her jacket.

* * *

Stevie stood outside on the balcony of Kacey's. She had just gotten back from the rehearsal and was ready to leave. It was about half and hour later when Kacey walked through the door.

"Stevie?" Are you here?" She asked. She looked and saw that she was looking out at the city on the balcony and joined her. Kacey looked at her and saw that she was obviously crying, and drinking a little bit as well, but she needed a friend right now.

"Stevie? Are you ok?" Kacey asked.

"I packed my things, we can go to New York when ever you're ready," Stevie responded taking a sip out of the now empty beer bottle.

"We can still stop this wedding!" Kacey said.

"No we can't!" Stevie yelled back, "It's over! Leslie found out about the plan and now she's going to have a perfect wedding with Zander! Our plan was for shit and that's why her and Zander are going to be happy with each other! She wins Kacey!"

"Stevie, don't say that. Zander obviously doesn't love her as much as he loves you, do you not see that?" Kacey asked. Stevie shook her head, "Well you don't see it how Kevin, Nelson, Grace, and I see it. Hell, even Zander's family sees it! You can't let that girl get what she wants because it's going to break Zander's heart. And that's going to break your heart."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. You can come if you want to but if not then I'll see when you get to New York," Stevie responded.

Kacey sighed and walked back inside, "I don't understand you Stevie. I really don't."

* * *

**So I hope that was good and long enough for ya! Tomorrow will be the last chapter and it will be pretty exciting stuff. Yay! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hate to say it because this is one of my better stories, and I hate that it's so short, if I could find a way to make it longer then I would, but the way that I've plotted it out? It has to be this, way.**

**The Final Chapter. But I promise I'll try to make it exciting and extravagant! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The day was here, a day that every girl had dreamed of. Walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown, getting ready to devote the rest of your life to the one man who you are so in love with, it hurts. The people all-knowing that this is your day and understand how you feel when it comes to the 'wedding day jitters'.

Unfortunately, you don't always expect the person you fall in love with. You don't think about when they can come back into your life with a new fiancé, the woman who took your place and is a total bitch, in your eyes.

Stevie grabbed her purse and walks out the front door with her suitcases, along with Kacey who had agreed to go with her. Stevie isn't going to be around to hear about Zander and Leslie's wedding.

"Are you sure you don't want to say good-bye to him?" Kacey asked.

"No, I don't," Stevie responded. She messed around with the hem of her shirt and didn't even want to think about him anymore. Why should she say good-bye to him? He drove her away, no matter how hard she tried to push, she just lost energy.

She was giving up.

She looked outside the window and looked up at the sky. The sun was hiding behind rain clouds, of course, it would be raining on her parade, but even though, if the plan had worked then Stevie had to admit that she would feel bad for that anyway.

"Listen, I know that you are really sad about this, but let's think about it," Kacey started.

"Think about what Kacey? Our plan failed and now Zander and Leslie are going to be together," Stevie responded. Kacey rolled her eyes and continued what she was saying.

"Oh yea? The plan didn't work? Stevie, when you and Zander caught eyes again it was like, all of those old feeling you two had in highschool had come back. Zander is a loyal guy, but I don't think he was being loyal to Leslie when he was getting into your pants," Kacey explained.

"Kacey!" Stevie fussed in embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon Stevie. Kevin and Nelson even know what happened. It's not a secret unless you're talking about Leslie," Kacey said.

Stevie's cheeks turned red as she watched the small drops of mist hit Kacey's car.

They arrived at the airport about five minutes later and got ready to go to New York. Stevie and Kacey looked around for the time and got their tickets ready.

"Ok, no turning back now, it's not like we can turn a whole airplane full of people back around here, so if you change your mind, tell me now," Kacey said. She was really hoping that Stevie would change her mind, she didn't want a depressed friend in New York moping around.

"Let's go," Stevie responded.

* * *

"This is the dress you picked out dear?" Leslie's mother, Betty, asked. Leslie smiled and nodded, running her fingers through all the ruffles and messing with the bubbles on her dress.

"Wow," Skylar whispered to Grace, "How is there such a person to make and want a dress like this?"

"Oh this great," Leslie smiled, she looked in the mirror and put on her lipstick. Her mother wasn't really paying attention and didn't notice that she had gotten it on her teeth. She put the vail on and looked at her self in the mirror, some more.

"It's almost showtime people!" Zander's mother, Della, walked inside and saw the bride.

"Oh my goodness," Della said, taking a step back. Della was almost in tears from trying to hold in her laughter. She walked over to Betty and Leslie and smiled.

"You look," Della choked back a laugh, "Beautiful."

Della walked back outside and down to where Zander was waiting. She really wanted to try to convince Zander not to marry her, but if Stevie couldn't do it, then she knew that she couldn't.

"Zander," Her mother started, "I just wanted to say," Choking back another laugh, "You are in for a surprise," Della finished. She took her seat next to Chris, Zander's father. Zander smiled and looked at Kevin and Nelson anxiously, he had a feeling that he was in for a surprise too.

"Damn it! It's raining!" Leslie fussed. Her voice was so loud that the whole church could hear her. Disturbing? Yes, but they were almost ready to get the show on the roll.

* * *

"Last call for flight 163 to New York! The plane is now ready to board," The woman over the intercom of the airport said. Stevie grabbed her carry on and the rest of her luggage started for the baggage claim when she noticed that Kacey wasn't going.

She turned around, "Come on Kacey!"

"No!" Kacey yelled back, "You come on! I'm not going to New York with a sad friend. You need to work things out with Zander or be depressed for the rest of your life, what is going to be?" Kacey asked.

"If you wont come then I'm going by myself," Stevie shot back.

"Ok, and just how do you know where to go?" Kacey asked. She walked over to her best friend, "Stevie. I don't want to be mean and pushy, but they're certain times when you have to be!" Kacey said.

She placed her hands on Stevie's shoulders, "Stevie. Zander doesn't love Leslie. He's in love with you and you being here? Not doing anything about it? That's just going to ruin both yours and his life. You two belong together! Do you understand me?" Kacey asked.

Stevie looked around and finally realized it. She looked at Kacey, wide-eyed, "Kacey! You are right! We need to go and stop this wedding right now!"

"That's my girl! Let's go!" Kacey cheered. They ran outside to the front of the airport and looked around for a cab, they were pumping with adrenaline.

"TAXI!" Kacey yelled. A yellow taxi pulled up in front of them. The rushed inside and told the man, who looked really sweaty, the address of the church. He wiped his face with a towel and started to go to the address. The only problem though, he was going as slow as a turtle.

"C'mon! Step on it!" Kacey demanded.

"Don't yell at me!" The man said, "I am sweaty as hell and I don't need a bunch of young girls telling me how to drive! It adds pressure!" He cries. He grabs the towel again and wipes away his tears.

Stevie and Kacey give each other disgusted looks.

"Please hurry sir! We have a wedding to stop!" Stevie begged him.

The taxi driver's breathing got really heavy when he passed out in the front seat. Kacey and Stevie are both confused but are ready to take action.

"What the hell?" Kacey asked.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Stevie yelled. She pushed the driver over in the passenger seat and put the car in drive.

"Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride," Stevie said. Kacey smiled and literally grabbed onto anything that could help her not fly through the window.

* * *

"Get ready girls," Betty cheered. Skylar and Grace got into their positions, Skylar going first, Grace was second, and Leslie was last.

"Are you ready?" Betty asked. Leslie smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed onto her father's arm and the music started to play.

Skylar walked down the aisle and stood at the altar, as did Grace who followed shortly after her. Now it was Leslie's turn. The music changed and everybody stood up, and let me tell you.

They were shocked when they saw what she was wearing. It was so terrifying that it almost made Kevin pass out from the horror. That must be one ugly ass dress to almost make a man pass out.

Leslie smiled at Zander who had a weird look on his face, but he faked a smile and went along with it because he 'loved' her.

Everybody sat down as she made it to alter, Carl had shaken Zander's hand, which were soon taken away by Leslie's. She smiled and Zander couldn't help but notice the lipstick on her teeth, making Kevin and Nelson snicker behind him.

"Ok, let's begin."

* * *

"Stevie! Are you sure that we aren't going to get arrested for this?" Kacey yelled.

Stevie honked the horn and looked passed the windshield wipers, moving the rain from her sight, "Get out of the way!" She yelled, honking the horn again. The taxi driver was still passed out from all the pressure and the heat. To be honest, he looked like he ate too much food and he was about to barf.

Which he did and he was lucky that he didn't do so on Stevie.

"Ewww! What is wrong with you?" Stevie asked. The taxi driver shook his head and passed out again. Stevie done an amazing turn onto the street in which the church was at.

"Don't worry!" Stevie said to her self," We're almost there!"

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Zander Robbins and Leslie Daniels. Daniels, being the last name of Tanner, who was sitting in the front row of the ceremony.

Can somebody say awkward?

"Now before we begin the ceremony, is there anyone here, for any reason, decided that these two should not be wed?" The preacher asked. Tanner was about to stand up when Betty sat him back down. She looked at him and whispered.

"Let her do this, then you guys will get that money that you wanted," Betty smiled and paid her attention around the room. What she didn't know was that Kevin and Nelson heard that little statement she said.

They looked at each other when Kevin whispered, "Greedy Bitch."

* * *

Stevie turned left and Kacey almost flew out the window from the force that was being shown. Stevie sped down the street until she reached the church parking lot, full of cars. She stopped outside of the church as her and Kacey raced up the two flights of stairs.

"Here we go," Stevie said. Kacey smiled and followed after her best friend.

"I object!" Stevie yelled as she busted through the doors of the church. The crowd was in awe of the interruption and whispering about it as well.

"Oh shit," Leslie said she walked down the aisle until she met up with the two girls, "What are you two doing here? Didn't I ban you from coming here?" Leslie asked. Stevie rolled her eyes and pushed through her, walking over to Zander.

"Zander," Stevie started, trying to catch her breath, "You can't marry her!" She yelled. The crowd started to whisper, once again about what was happening.

"Stevie, why not?" Zander asked.

"You shouldn't marry her? One, she's using you for money! Two, because she's still married to this guy!" Stevie said, pointing to Tanner, who just looked away from Zander, trying not make eye contact and be even more awkward.

"What?" Zander asked.

"It's true. Tanner? Why don't you tell Zander your last name?" Stevie asked. Tanner looked around and put his hands in his pockets.

"Daniels," He mumbles, but Zander still heard. Leslie looks at Zander with a nervous look on her face. The look of panic, she didn't know what to do now that this is coming out.

"Zander don't listen to her! She's still in love you! That's why she sabotaged the wedding! Yes! I figured it out! That's why I'm wearing this dress! That's why I got my hair cut off! They have been ruining this for us and now we have a tacky wedding! Thanks a lot Stevie!" Leslie yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" Kacey fussed.

Zander looked at Stevie, "Is this true?"

Stevie looked down and stepped up to where she was face to face with him, "Yes. It is." The crowd all gasped in shock.

"Really?" Skylar asked, "Shut the hell up and listen!" She fussed at them.

"Skylar!" Della fussed, "Language."

"Why?" Zander asked. Stevie couldn't believe he was questioning her when his fiance just got caught for being married already.

"Leslie doesn't deserve you," Stevie started, "You are sweet, and loyal, and down to Earth, and she's the devil's daughter. She doesn't appreciate you like you should be. You deserved to be loved and desired everyday, and I don't think she'd be able to do that."

"Stevie! Shut up! No one asked you!" Leslie fussed.

"Listen! Shut the hell up or I'll make you shut up!" Della stood up and told that to Leslie. Betty stood up and fought back.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way!" She fussed.

"Is that all?" Zander asked.

"Zander. You can be so slow," Stevie laughed, "I love you! I've loved you since we fist met, but I didn't want to go too fast! If we go too fast then we would end up hating each other, and I can tell, you hate her right now huh?" Stevie asked, "But I realized something for the past month, I can't stand to see you be with someone else. And I want to be with you."

"Zander!" Leslie squealed, "Who is it gonna be?"

Zander looked at the two and thought about it.

"Get out of here Stevie!" Leslie fussed, "He wants to be with me!"

Stevie looked at Zander who just stared at her, and before he could stop her, she ran outside of the church in the pouring rain. She sat down, out of sight and was crying her eyes out. How could he do this to her again?

Back in the church, Leslie was in a hurry to get this ceremony over with, she ran back over to Zander and grabbed his hands.

"Hurry!" She told the preacher, who started to talk really fast.

"Leslie do you take Zander to be your husband?" He asked.

"I do," She responded.

"Zander, do you take Leslie to be your wife?"

Zander didn't say anything, which again, got the crowd breaking out into whispers. He just looked through the glass of the church doors to Stevie, who was getting comfort by Kacey while it was pouring outside. He looked back at Leslie and the preacher.

"I'm sorry," He told her, "I don't."

"What?" Leslie asked.

"I've realized the past few days that I'm not in love with you! I'm in love with Stevie! Sorry, but at least you have another husband to run to," Zander responded. He ran down the aisle, listening to what the people were talking about.

"Yes!" The Robbins family cheered along with Kevin, Nelson, and Grace. They watched as Zander ran outside to Stevie.

"Can I talk to her?" Zander asked Kacey. Kacey nodded and walked back into the church.

Stevie stood up and looked at him, "What the hell Zander? I pour my honest heart out to you and still go running back to her! I don't get it!" She fussed.

"I'm not marrying her," Zander responded, wiping away a rain drop from his face.

"Why? Doesn't she make you happy?" Stevie mocked. She started to walk away when Zander grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Not like you do. Stevie, I still love you too! I've never stopped loving you! I wanted it to be you that walked down the aisle. Just, not in that dress," Zander said.

Stevie laughed and looked him in the eyes, "Really?"

Zander didn't respond with anything but a wet kiss, due to rain. She returned it and then they pulled away, looking at each other. They smiled and kissed again.

* * *

So now that Stevie had gotten rid of the evil bitch and her annoying family, it gave her all the time to be with Zander, the person who she truly loved. They got married a few years after the ruined wedding and are now living in Los Angeles together, starting a family.

Nelson and Grace tied the knot and are expecting soon as well. Just like Kacey and Kevin, only Kacey wasn't pregnant.

Kacey and Kevin got married before they went to New York where they are both living together as a married couple in the large city. The fact that having two pregnant friends helped her with her struggling for new ideas, and came up with. . . . . . .

Nique Maternity Wear.

Leslie, Tanner, and her other family all went back to Texas where Leslie and Tanner realized that they really did love each other and no amount of money could change that. Even though Leslie and Tanner are now working at strip clubs.

Oh well.

So Zander and Stevie are living happily ever after, and Stevie will never forget how she messed up the life of "Her Best Friend's EX- Girlfriend.

* * *

**The End!**

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it better, but I'm glad for all the reviews and keep looking out for my other stories!**


End file.
